1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal module, and in particular, relates to a liquid crystal module with a color filter in which RGB colors are arranged in a delta arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a liquid crystal panel in which a plurality of signal lines which are arranged in a horizontal direction and each extend in a vertical direction and a plurality of scanning lines which are arranged in the vertical direction and each extend in the horizontal direction are disposed on a glass substrate and pixels in which liquid crystal material is packed at the intersection of each signal line and scanning line are arranged in a matrix form. In such a liquid crystal panel, a switching element such as a thin-film transistor and a pixel electrode are provided corresponding to each pixel. The liquid crystal panel is provided with a panel drive circuit which sequentially turns on and off switching elements for each scanning line to selectively supply signal voltages to pixel electrodes for application of the signal voltages to the liquid crystal. The liquid crystal panel and the panel drive circuit constitute a liquid crystal module in which the panel drive circuit changes the transmittance of the pixels having a RGB color filter in accordance with voltage levels and the liquid crystal panel displays a multiple-tone image based on image data composed of RGB signals.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-47603 discloses an image display apparatus that shares a circuit for processing image data for display by allowing a selector to sequentially selectively output color data based on a pixel arrangement set value even in the case of different color filter arrangements such as a delta arrangement and a stripe arrangement.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-60583 discloses a drive circuit of a liquid crystal display apparatus that enables simple white-balance adjustment by outputting from a color selection circuit an output voltage divided in accordance with the color filter arrangement of a liquid crystal cell.
In RGB color filter arrangements, besides the above-mentioned different arrangements such as delta and stripe arrangements, there may be different RGB arrangements by liquid crystal cells in the same delta arrangement. FIG. 6 is an illustration showing six different RGB arrangements in the delta arrangement. In FIG. 6, (A) shows arrangements in which the pixels of the odd lines are shifted to the right by ½ pixel pitch, and (B) shows arrangements in which the pixels of the odd lines are shifted to the left by ½ pixel pitch. Further, (1) shows arrangements in which the pixels of the odd lines are arranged in order of RGB, (2) shows arrangements in which the pixels of the odd lines are arranged in order of GBR, and (3) shows arrangements in which the pixels of the odd lines are arranged in order of BRG. The even lines are arranged based on the arrangements of the odd lines, as shown in FIG. 6.
When a color filter having a different arrangement is used, image data composed of RGB signals to be inputted to the panel drive circuit needs to be changed in accordance with the color filter. On the other hand, the same image data can be inputted by changing the color filter. However, since it takes time to change a color filter and such a color filter having a different arrangement may be used in consideration of a reduction in the cost of a liquid crystal panel, it is not desirable to change the color filter.
As described, there are different arrangements of the color filter by liquid crystal cells even in the same delta arrangement. However, there has not been proposed a technique which enables a different arrangement of a color filter to be used as it is without changing image data composed of RGB signals to be inputted to the panel drive circuit.